Keith x Tori College AU
by VictoriousGodess
Summary: Tori and Keith start to hang out more and Lance and Pidge try to make them a couple.
1. Chapter 1

"Where is she?" Keith asked looking all through the halls. What was he looking for? His crush, Victoria Ashlee Hula or how everyone calls her, Tori. He narrowed his eyes and took out his cellphone.

KeHippo- TORI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?

Tori-Alpaca- I'm so sorry! I had to get my English book!  
Wait in the class! I'll be there!

Keith smiled at Tori's text. She was always a klutz and always, fell, broke, and easily forgot things. That's why he loved her so, he wanted to help her during those situations. But when they first met, it was different...

 **Flashback**

 ****

Keith had his hand on his cheek and stared boredly at the professor. _How long do I have to listen to this boring shit? I just want to go into Martial Arts Class._ He thought. Suddenly there was a loud bang, his thoughts went away and his vision came  
into play. What Keith saw was a girl who had face planted on the floor, papers flew in theair and books were everywhere. The professor sighed, "Hula, you're late. Again." The girl shot up and adjusted her glasses, "S-Sorry! I forgot my book!"  
Keith tsked and glared at the girl, _Who is this chick? Why would she be late all the time?_ The professor then nodded and let the girl go. She had her head down as she went up the stairs. Girls around, along with guys, chuckled under their breath.  
"That's klutzy Tori for ya." One said. Keith looked at the girl who said it, _Klutzy Tori? What a dumb name to give._ He thought. Keith then saw how lots of people in his class refused to give the poor girl a seat to sit.

The girl bowed her head and apologized to the last person. Keith saw the sadness cross her features. Keith sighed and raised his hand, "You can sit next to me." He said. Everyone turned and stared at him in the back. Yes he was new, didn't know anyone,  
and didn't know who the hell this girl everyone made fun of is. The girl smiled a little and made her way up the stairs to only fall again, this time Keith saw someone's leg out. He narrowed his eyes. _Ass hole._ The girl then started to pick  
up her stuff that fell and she continued walking as if nothing happened. Once she got to Keith spot she sat beside him and rather slumped in the spot. Keith watched as she placed her stuff aside. She then let out a large sigh and whispered, "Thank  
you..."

About two hours after the lecture, Keith watched as the girl stood up to leave. He felt as if an unnatural being possessed himto talk to her. "Hey... Where are you going next?" Keith asked. The girl stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him surprised.  
It was a while before she answered, "I have study hall next..." The girl said and started messing with her glasses. Keith then flinched and scratched his head, "I also have that class..." Her eyes widened, "Really? Well..that's coincidental..." She  
mumbled and then jumped when she heard girls behind her laughing. Keith glared at them and then closed his eyes and walked passed her, "Lets go." He announced and she sat there confused and soon caught up to him. From then on, they were the bestistfriends.

 **End of Flashback**

Keith sat at his desk again and watched the doors, looking for Tori to walk through at any giving moment. That's when he saw her and sat up to only see Pidge, or Katie, talk to her. He raised an eyebrow and watched as Tori waved to Katie and walked  
inside. She then looked up at Keith and waved, he smiled and waved back. _Today I will ask her out..._


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour of lecture Keith nudged Tori, "So are you going to study hall?" He asked her. She sighed and looked up annoyed, "Not today. I have to go into Professor Hannah's room and pick up that art project I did." She said. Keith made a sad look appear  
on his face, "Well... How about after that?" He asked and she smiled, "That's good! Oh! Gotta go! Bye Keith!" Tori waved and ran down the stairs, she jumped off the last step. He smiled and watched her blonde hair flow in the wind. He then got his stuff  
and started walking out the class, to only get jumped on by Lance. "Wh-What the hell man!?" Keith yelled, surprised. Lance laughed and then punched his shoulder, "How'd it go?"

"It... Went well..." Keith lied. It has been his third attempt on trying to ask Tori out, every time he did, she had something up. Lance groaned, "Dude! When are you going to spit it out?!"

"I don't know Lance! God! It's harder than it looks!" Keith yelled, he then heard Hunk walk up. Lance and Hunk did their little hand shake move and then looked back at Keith. "He still hasn't asked her out?" Hunk asked and Lance nodded, "Its sad. He doesn't  
know the ways to attract women." Lance said and did hand gestures. Keith rolled his eyes, "I got this.. Just watch, I'll ask her out after she comes back!" Lance smirked, "And if she doesn't?" Keith sighed and crossed his arms, "Then I'll ask for  
your ways of... Geez... your ways to get girls." Lance then slapped his hand on his shoulder, "Deal!" He then was side tracked when he saw a group of girls. Keith then continued to walk around and wait for Tori. Meanwhile he heard chatter, he looked  
and saw those three girls and boysfrom his English class, the one who tripped Torihad a book in her hands. She giggled as she said stuff aloud.

That's when he saw. Tori on the ground. Hair messed up, glasses on the floor, papers everywhere. Keith's eyes started to narrow and his anger built inside of him. Keith then dropped his bag and started pulling up the sleeves of his jacket. One of the  
boys looked up, "Hey! Its Kogane!" He yelled. Keith stopped and stared at everyone who was there. Trying to figure out a way to settle it out. "Aren't you a cutie." The girl with a book said. Keith narrowed his eyes, "What did you do to her?" He asked  
and the girl crooked her head, letting her fake hair go to the side, "Huh? Oh Klutzy Tori? Oh she fell once again. Ha! Like she always does." Everyone laughs and Keith looked down at Tori and saw her shake, she was crying. The girl then waved the  
book, "You wanna know what this is?" She asked Keith and he glared at her, "What is it?"

"It's her diary, and guess what? She has a huge crush on someone." The girl then opened it and started reading aloud, "That boy I sit with every time always is nice to me, he helps me study and pass my classes." She said and did dramatic poses. "One day  
we went to my room and I felt my stomach go into... pft! My butt!"

"Omg seriously!?"

"That's disgusting!"

Keith watched as everyone judged Tori's writing. He didn't know who this boy was, but he wants to meet him. "I also wanted to hug him one day, he even looked handsome like in an anime." The girl said and did a cute pose. Keith rolled his eyes, "Alright  
enough! Give back her book!" He commanded and she looked up at him, "How about no? Now you're hot and I'm popular, lets go out and forget this has ever happened!" Keith glared at her. She then walked up and wrapped her arms around his arm, "Such muscles!"  
The girl said and looked at Tori, "Look! I'm taking your best friend, what you going to do?" She asked. "I don't care..." Tori mumbled. Keith's eyes widened. The girl hummed, "Well isn't this something! You hear that? Lets go-"

"Wait!" Keith shrugged her off and looked down at Tori. "You don't care if I'm taken away from you?!" He yelled. Tori was silent and he gritted his teeth. _Did that whole thing we had... was it all fake?_ "Well she said it, lets go!" The girl said  
and went back on his left arm. He had it. He then slung the girl across the floor. "Ema!" Everyone yelled. Keith then went into a pose, his fighting pose. His teacher, Shiro, taught him the best of the best. "I don't know why you would give me up  
that easy, but I will make you change your mind." Keith said and two boys started lunging at him. He quickly took them out and then kicked the third one who came behind them. Keith then glared at the last boy, "Come on." He smirked with triumph. The  
boy stumbled and then ran off. _Really?_ Keith then went out his pose and looked at the girls, "Listen here and you listen good. If you ever beat up Tori or make fun of her again, I promise to mess up your face until you will never put make up  
to cover it." All the whimpered and ran away. Keith sighed and looked down at Tori who was still not looking up at her.

Keith stared to walk up to Tori when, "Why would you do that?" She asked. Keith stopped and then scratched his neck, blushing a bit. "Y-You're my friend r-right?" He stuttered. Tori made a noise and started to get up, to only slide back down on the wall.  
Keith dashed and caught her, "Let me help you." He announcedand helped her to her feet. He then went down and picked up her things and then picked up the diary that the girl dropped. "Here." Keith said and Tori gently took it, "Thanks..." Keith  
then looked around, "Lets get you to a nurse." He said and grasped her shoulders. "Stop it." She snapped. Keith stared down at Tori shocked, "Stop what?"

"Helping me." Tori said and Keith stared at her confused. "Why? I'm your friend, I help you whenever you mess up or get hurt-"

"Maybe I don't want help Keith." Tori snapped back. Keith sat there. _What's up with her? She hardly ever acts like this._ "Tori-"

"Just go." She said and his eyelids slowly went down, "Tori. I don't want to leave you." He said. She looked up at him, eyes puffy from her crying, "Your gonna have to! Or you'll get hurt too..."

"How the hell am I gonna get hurt?! I know martial arts!" Keith said and did a mini pose. Tori didn't smile like she use to. Something inside drained inside of her. _Was it that bitch!?_ "That girl, did she say anything to you?" Tori ignored him and  
started to walk around him, "Tori!" He shouted and grabbed her shoulder, "Please don't leave! We still need to talk-"

"I have Economics." She said and continued to walk, leaving Keith, saddened.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith sat in his dorm and started throwing a ball at the wall. _Why did Tori snap at me like that?_ He thought and then a flash of the girl who bullied her came to his mind. He caught the ball and glared at the ceiling, _It must have been that bitch. She took her diary and read her secrets... But who is the boy she talked about?_ Keith  
sat up. _I wonder if I can find him, thank him for the stuff that I didn't do._ Keith then heard knocks on his door, "Coming!" He shouted and stood up. He then walked to the door and unlocked it, when he opened it he saw Lance and Pidge. He stared  
at both of them confused, "What is it?" He asked. Lance sadly looked at Keith, "We heard what happened to Tori." He said. Keith looked around, "Come in." He said and the two came inside his room. "It's not neat, but deal with it." He said.

Lance and Pidge sat on the small couch and looked around. "Nice place..." Pidge said and looked at the picture of him and Tori. Which was from their second semester. Keith sat on his bed and looked at Lance, "What did you know?" He asked. Lance looked  
at Pidge and she nodded. "That girl who bullied Tori, her name was Ema-"

"I know her name, what do you know of what happened?" Keith asked getting annoyed a bit. Lance sighed, "Ane has bullied Tori for a while now. One day, Tori stood up to her." Keith's eyes widened, "When!?" He asked and Pidge spoke up, "After she left your  
class this morning." Keith glared at the floor, "Why didn't she tell me then and there?" He asked himself. Lance then spoke again, "That's when Ane called her friends and beated up Tori." Keith then looked at him, "That was when she took her diary  
then..." He finished. Lance and Pidge nodded, "But how'd you two know?" Keith asked and Pidge started to speak, "We... We saw a video." He narrowed his eyes, "What video?"

Lance then pulled out his phone and pressed his finger on the screen before handing it to Keith. He grabbed it and watched. It was a video of what Keith did to those boys, but everything before was cut off. It looked like Keith just did it ok harmless  
people. Keith felt anger bubbled inside of him, "How many people seen this?" Keith asked them. "Almost the whole school." Lance answered. Pidge looked down, "Tori's seen it." She said, "And she's upset."

"About.. what?" Keith asked, knowing it was because he snapped right in front of her. "That you were recorded... Actually..." Pidge trailed off and stared at Lance who stared back at her sadly. "What?!" Keith asked. She sighed, "Ema told her if you came,  
one of her friends would record you and send it to everyone and show the headmaster." Keith's eyes widened, "Why would they do that?!"

"Don't know, they are bitches after all." Lance said and crossed his arms. Pidge then coughed a bit. "Pidge. Tell him." Lance said and she glared at him a bit before looking at Keith, "That diary... Tori's book, that boy she was talking about... it was  
you." Keith's eyes widened and his cheeks went red. "Th-That boy, the boy who did everything for her, was me?!" He yelled. _I never thought I did all those things... and what she wanted to do..._ Pidge sighed, "After hearing that if you came to  
her rescue and the dumb bitch would record it, she tried to think differently." She said. Keith looked down, "So she would change her way for me, just to get those girls their way?"

"Pretty much." Lance said, "One even flirted with me, I didn't flirt back." Pidge stared at Lance, "I'm surprised, because you're concerned the biggest flirt here." He smirked, "Because I'm stunning." Keith then gripped his fingers together. _Tori... Why would you let those girls run you over like that?_ He  
thought. Lance saw and spoke up, "Keith, I suggest you talk to her. She has a crush on you like you do her." He blushed, "Dude!" Pidge smiled, "Then that means that you two need to speak up." Keith looked down, "She'll just reject me." He said, "She  
even didn't go to study hall like she use to." Pidge groaned, "Stop sulking dude! She still loves you, she's just upset that you would go that way for her." Keith then snapped his eyes up, "Then why does she just conceder me just a friend?" He snapped  
and Lance snorted, "Friend zoned..." Keith growled, "Its not funny." He snapped. Pidge then crossed her arms, "Maybe because you also thought of her as one as well. She even complained about it when we have a sleep over."

"A sleep over!? Keith lets have one-"

"No! Pidge, is she in her dorm now?" Keith asked. Pidge sat there and thought. "I think..."

"Good! See y'all later!" Keith said and shot up and ran out. Lance and Pidge stared at each other shocked. Lance then smirked, "Keith is becoming a man." Pidge rolled her eyes and started to get up to only stop when Lance grabbed her wrist. "Wait a moment."

"What? We can't be in someone else's dorm you dweeb!" Pidge shouted. Lance then smirked larger, "Then we'll make a congrats party."


	4. Chapter 4

Keith ran down the halls and turned towards the other dorms. _Where is she!? Tori!_ Keith soon stopped when he saw two girls talking to another. He walked up to them, "Excuse me, do you know where Victoria Hula's room is?" They snapped back and looked  
at him horrified. "Sh-She's in room 608! pleasedon't hurt us!" One whimpered and held the other. Keith narrowed his eyes, _She already sent it out public... But it doesn't matter now._ "Thank you!" He said and continued to run. _Six oh eight! That's her room! I'm gonna be there! I'm gonna stop all this!_  
 _  
_

Soon Keith approached the six hundred hall. He slowed down a bit to read the room numbers. _Six oh three, six oh four..._ He counted his way till he reached her room. His heart stopped. Keith then took a deep breath, "This is it." He whispered and  
raised his hand up to knock to only get the door slammed in his face. He was knocked back into the floor and he grabbed his face, "Ouch!" He shouted, he shot his head up and saw Tori staring down at him shocked. "What... What are you doing here!?"  
She asked, angry. Keith quickly got up and rubbed his face a bit. "Tori! I've been looking for you!"

"Me?" Tori asked. She then let her eyes drift, "I was going to go to Pidge's room..." she mumbled and Keith shook his head, "No no! Don't do that! Please I want you to let me in!" Tori glared at him a bit, "Why?" He gulped and scratched his neck, "There's...  
Theres something I wanna talk about... Its our relationship." Her eyes slowly went down. She stepped aside and let Keith in. He walked in and smelt the vanilla from her room. He saw how small drawings and anime posters filled her room. "Nice place,  
Why haven't we come here for study?" Tori shrugs and sits on her Purple sheeted bed. She sat that awkwardly and moved her fingers around a bit. _She seems embarrassed... Wouldn't feel her._ Keith then looked around and then something caught his  
eyes. It was a drawing of someone, but it was covered up. Keith then started walking towards it-

"No don't!" Tori yelled and got up from her bed. Keith stared at her shocked. "What... Is it?" He asked afraid to even reveal the artwork. She blushed and then sat back down. Keith then looked back at it, "Can I?" She gasped and then nodded. _After yelling at me... you still trust me deep down..._ Keith  
then walked up and uncovered the drawing. His violet eyes widened. Right there was a drawing of him, hand on cheek, gazing. He felt heat come across his face, "You drew this?" He asked and there was a hum. He looked at her and scratched his head,  
"Y-You know... This is pretty good..." Tori looked up at him, her cheeks flushed like his. "R-Really? You're not grossed out?" He shook his head gently. She sighed, "I thought you would call me weird..."

"Why's that?" Keith asked, feeling normal again. Tori looked aside, "You see... I liked drawing you... but that one was a real good one. Of you staring towards the nothingness, thinking about something else..." She went on and on, but Keith didn't want  
to stop her. She was confessing right then and there. He doesn't want to ruin it. Yet, the diary thing came up. "Say Tori... I know you don't wanna talk about this, but that person in that diary-"

"Forget about it! It's a stupid diary!-"

"It was me wasn't it?" Keith asked. Tori jumped and started to fumble around her words, "N-No! Why would I do that!? That'll be weird! We're friends and stuff, it'll be weird, plus what about Ane? She'll make us a living hell and-" Keith just couldn't  
deal with the rattling anymore. He needed to say it. "Tori what I'm saying is that..." He blushed more and more, playing with his neck again. "I-I l-lo..." _Come on! Say it!_ "I-I love you!" He shouted and they both stared at another, red as a  
tomato. "You love me?" Keith nodded, "Yes! And I want to go out with you! This Saturday!" Tori grasped her chest, "K-Keith... I couldn't!" She stuttered, "Our friendship will be ruined and others will make fun of us-"

"Jeez you talk too much..." Keith said and walked over to her. Tori's breath hitched as she felt his lips touch hers in a blissful kiss. Soon she closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Soon they pulled back and Keith placed his forehead against hers, "I really  
love you, Tori. Please go out with me." He said and begged like his live depended on it. Tori started to feel her eyes water, "O-Ok! I'll be your girlfriend."


End file.
